Know Your Place
by starlightened
Summary: Hancock doesn't like Deacon's forwardness with Nora and decides to do something about it. Adult content. Written for the Fallout kinkmeme.


This is my first time writing a Fallout fanfic! Written for the Fallout kinkmeme, and for a prompt based on the Tradecraft quest where Deacon is a little too friendly with the Sole Survivor and Hancock isn't pleased about it.

Warning: Adult content ahead! Lots and lots of smut.  
Also, slight Deacon OOC.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The road to Lexington was eerily quiet.

Deacon had told Nora and Hancock to meet him there. The entire time Nora had been speaking to Desdemona, Hancock had his pitch black eyes fixated on Deacon. He didn't like the way the Smoothskin had been eyeing his companion—he could tell that behind his darkened sunglasses that the other man had been eyeing her up and down.

 _Fucking prick,_ Hancock had thought to himself. Deacon had been too forward with Nora. Too familiar for someone he had just met. Nora hadn't seemed to notice Deacon's behaviour, and was focused on the journey ahead.

"We're almost there," her melodic voice broke his reverie.

In the distance, Hancock spotted a figure in a trench coat, fedora and sunglasses. He almost scoffed at the getup. _Who does this guy think he is, the Silver Shroud?_

"Hey, you made it," Deacon called. His appearance had changed since they saw him at Railroad HQ. Besides the outfit, it seemed as if his physical features had changed as well. Hancock noticed that his black hair, which had been slicked back in a greasy pompadour back at HQ, was now gone. He had a ghost of facial hair sweeping across the lower half of his face, and his jaw seemed slightly more pointed than it had the last time they met.

 _Still the same douchebag who wears sunglasses at night,_ Hancock smirked.

"Deacon?" Nora questioned. The man chuckled.

"Yeah, it's me. Barely recognized me, huh? I go under the knife every few months, switch up my appearance to keep the Institute on their toes." Deacon lowered his sunglasses to wink at Nora. "You like it?"

Nora gave a small giggle and Hancock frowned. He was barely even listening as Deacon gave them the details of their mission—they were to follow him and meet up with a tourist named Ricky Dalton to get intel on the old base. Once they had the intel they needed, they were to break in, eliminate any threats along the way, get Carrington's prototype, and get out. Seemed simple enough.

Once they started walking upwards and onto the now decrepit highway, Deacon pulled back a little so that Nora was leading the pack. He slowed himself so that he was in step with Hancock, something that the ghoul found intensely irritating.

"Hey," Deacon whispered. "Nice view, huh?"

Hancock's head snapped to the side. "What?"

Deacon nodded his head in Nora's direction, who was a good ten paces ahead of them. "You know. I don't know how you can even focus, traveling around with that babe so close to you all the time. And with all that heavy artillery at her fingertips? Don't tell me you haven't thought about hitting that." His eyebrows wiggled, barely visible over his large sunglasses. "Unless you already have."

Hancock could feel his rage bubbling underneath his textured skin. "Keep walkin', Smoothskin."

"Ooh," Deacon teased. "So is it that you've never had the chance, or did you try it and she rejected you?" Hancock was silent. Deacon smirked. "Bet she probably isn't interested in ghoul dick, huh? All the better, guess the path's been cleared for landing—"

Hancock grabbed Deacon by the collar and felt his other hand form into a fist. "Listen, you pompous piece of—"

"Hey!" Nora turned to the two men. "What the hell is going on here?"

Hancock stared daggers into Deacon's smug face before letting him go. "Nothing." He took large strides away from him and caught up with Nora easily. "Let's keep movin'." He strode past Nora, but as he did, he gently, yet purposefully, swatted his hand against her ass.

Nora let out a small squeak and her face turned bright red. "Hancock!" She hissed, briefly looking back at Deacon. She caught up with him and hissed, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," he repeated, not turning to look at her. "Let's just get this done."

She huffed. "We're going to discuss what the fuck has been going on with you once this is over."

Hancock didn't reply.

The conversation with Ricky went as expected. He seemed rattled, but Nora could tell that he was telling the truth. He told them that the Switchboard was overrun with synths, and that the whole place was surrounded by mines. Once she got the information she needed, she turned to Deacon.

"Well," she asked, "What now?"

"There are two ways we can get in," Deacon replied. "We can either go through the basement of Slocum Joe's and deal with all those mines and possibly get our asses blown to smithereens, or we can go through the back sewer entrance, where there will likely be synths waiting to take us out. It's your call."

Nora looked over at Hancock expectantly. In these situations, she usually deferred to him for advice. She respected his opinion and his leadership skills, and often wanted his input when it came to tactical decisions like this. But he just stood brooding, leaned against the remains of an old car, and shrugged.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. After a few seconds, she came to a conclusion. "Let's go through the back. A frontal assault will bring too much attention to what we're doing, especially if the Institute has eyes on us."

"Wise decision," Deacon agreed. "Let's get going, babe."

Hancock let out an accidental growl at Deacon's remark, but Nora ignored it. She didn't know why he was acting so childish, but she just wanted to get this mission finished so she could talk to him about it later.

Nora and Hancock had traveled together for a long time before discovering the Railroad. They faced almost certain death together and come out the other side. In the time they'd been traveling together, it would have been a lie to say that Nora hadn't been excited when Hancock took out a raider or a super mutant, and that she hadn't thought about what his skin must have felt like beneath his tattered red coat. She wasn't stupid—she saw the way Hancock looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. And at times, she wondered if his quips had been more than friendly flirting. But right now, she needed to focus.

Deacon led the two of them to the sewer entrance not far from the overpass. He unlocked the doors as they went, and they were, as expected, greeted with an assault of Gen 1 and Gen 2 synths armed with laser pistols at the ready. But Nora had been perfecting her quick scoping skills, and after barely breaking a sweat, they found themselves at the target room.

Beyond the security door was a storage room with a few bodies littered across the floor. Deacon stooped down to one, taking off his hat to reveal his newly bald head as a gesture of respect. "Tommy went down protecting the Railroad," he muttered mournfully.

Nora placed a hand on Deacon's shoulder. She could have sworn she saw Hancock's jaw clench. "May he rest in peace."

"Here," Deacon pulled a gun off of Tommy's corpse. "Take this hand cannon. Tommy would have wanted you to have it. And don't judge it by its size, this thing packs some serious punch."

Nora shook her head. "I can't accept this."

"I won't take no for an answer," he replied sternly, placing the gun in Nora's hands. "Now, grab Carrington's prototype and let's get out of here."

—

Deacon told Nora and Hancock that he would meet them back at the Old North Church. Hancock was just glad to be rid of the prick for at least a little while. As Deacon's frame drifted off into the distance, Nora turned to Hancock expectantly.

"Are you going to explain what happened back there?"

Hancock turned to her innocently. "What are you talkin' about, doll?" His usual demeanour was back to normal.

Nora let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you being serious right now? Are you really going to pretend that you weren't being a total prick to Deacon the entire time we were working together? What happened to your beloved motto, 'Of the people, for the people'?"

He let out a low grumble, "Maybe for everyone except that asshole."

"I don't get why you hate him so much," Nora sighed. "Anyway, come on. Enough of this pissing contest, let's just get back to the Old North Church and bring this thing—whatever it is—back to Desdemona."

They traveled through the night, stopping briefly at an old gas station when Nora almost fell asleep while walking to take a nap, and made their way back to the church along the Freedom Road.

When they finally got into the underground tunnel, Deacon was in a heated conversation with Desdemona.

"You should have seen it Des," Deacon exclaimed. "Nora over here took out a hundred synths all on her own, dodging land mines and carrying that ghoul on her back the entire time."

Hancock was going to need all of the chems in his stash to calm himself down in a second.

"Really?" Desdemona drawled. She turned to Nora expectantly. "Is what Deacon is saying true?"

Nora couldn't help but chuckle nervously under the other woman's scrutinizing gaze. "Uh, not exactly," she began. "There were synths, and land mines…but not a hundred. And Deacon was there. And I didn't carry Hancock, he helped fight them off. I don't know if I would have made it out in one piece if he hadn't been there to back me up."

Hancock felt a small surge of gratitude course through his veins. Maybe he didn't need the chems at right this second.

"Honest and humble," Desdemona nodded approvingly. "I appreciate that. Deacon speaks very highly of you. There aren't many people he'll lie about so extravagantly. And getting this prototype back means a lot to the Railroad. We'd be honoured if you joined our cause."

Nora smiled. "Of course I will."

"Then you'll need a name," Desdemona replied. "You can choose a code name for yourself."

Nora cocked her head to the side. "Any suggestions?"

She shook her head. "You need to decide on your own name. It's your identity, and your identity is your greatest asset."

Nora paused momentarily. "I don't know."

"We'll just call you the Wanderer then," Desdemona decided. "Come on and meet the rest of the crew."

Desdemona turned and gestured for Nora and Hancock to follow. Railroad HQ was further into the basement tunnels of the church. The large room had formerly been the church's catacombs, and old coffins were pushed against the walls with dusty skeletons in tattered garments still inside. There were shelves of supplies, food, medicine and chems, diagrams on the walls, a power armour station and about a dozen people engaged in conversations.

Hancock had wandered away to the chem station to get his fix when he noticed that Deacon had sidled up to Nora over by the medical station.

"Hey," he said, putting a hand on Nora's shoulder. "You were great out there today."

Nora smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

"You know," Deacon's lips curved upwards into a sly smile, his hand lingering on her shoulder for a moment too long. "If you ever want to ditch the ghoul and travel with a real man, I think you and I would make a great team."

Nora jumped at the sound of shattering glass from a few feet away. Hancock had broken one of the large glass tubes at the chem station and was storming out of the catacombs.

"No thanks," she said quickly. "Sorry Deacon, I just have to go see what's going on."

"No problem," he called, sighing heavily as she ran after Hancock's retreating silhouette.

—

Hancock made it out of the church basement, sunlight hitting his eyes as he stormed out onto into the alley beside the church. He had heard everything Deacon had said to Nora, specifically the part where he had implied that Hancock wasn't a real man.

Being a ghoul had never really bothered him. He was a confident guy when he was a Smoothskin, and nothing had really changed when he made the decision to become a ghoul. But there was something about the way Deacon was acting around Nora, something in the way that he looked at her, and the way that she let him touch her that made him feel like less than a man. Because he was convinced that she would never be able to stomach being with someone like him.

 _She's probably better off with her own kind,_ he sneered. _Smoothskin with Smoothskin. A fuckin' happy, regular couple._

Hancock heard the doors to the church open and he saw Nora coming down the steps, her brows furrowed in anger.

"Hey!" she called, running into the alley where he stood. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Nothing is my problem," he muttered. "Why don't you and Deacon just go off and finish your Railroad missions? I'm headin' back to Goodneighbour to get thoroughly fucked up."

Nora dragged her hands down her face and let out a frustrated groan. "I'm not traveling with Deacon, you moron!" she exclaimed. "You're the one I asked to come with me, right? I don't even know Deacon, John! We've been together for months now, do you really think that I would throw that away to travel with a guy who changes his face every month?"

Hancock scoffed. "Why does that even matter? He'd probably change his face into one that you actually found attractive so you could look at his handsome face all the time, rather than my ugly mug."

Nora stood there in disbelief. "Hancock…" she began. "Is that what this is really all about?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know what you mean."

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah you do."

The anger that was bubbling inside of him suddenly came bursting to the surface. "You know what, Nora?" Hancock yelled. "Fine. You fucking win. I hate the fact that no matter what I do, I know that I'll never be as good as someone like that piece of shit Deacon because I'll always be seen as a ghoul first, not as a man. I hate the fact that someone like that could just take you away from me at a moment's notice. And I hate the fact that I _fucking love you so much."_

Time stopped.

Nora felt like her boots were made of nothing but lead. There was a faint ringing in her ears as gunshots fired off in the distance.

"You…you what?"

Hancock sighed drearily. "Me and my big fuckin' mouth."

"What did you just say?" Nora asked, her voice shaking.

He looked her in the eye. He couldn't read her expression. "I fucking love you, Nora," he repeated. "I'm sorry that I'm telling you like this…this isn't how I imagined that this conversation would go, I just—"

He was cut off by Nora's lips pressing firmly against his.

—

Hancock couldn't believe this was happening. That this was really, finally happening. In an instant, his hands were all over her. He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue pushed past her lips and she let out a dreamy sigh and they explored and tasted one another.

They broke apart for air, both of them panting as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, you big idiot," Nora smiled as she pulled him in for another kiss.

This one was much more aggressive than the first. The first kiss they had shared had been intimate, slow, and curious. Now that he had a taste, Hancock needed more. He needed his fix of Nora, and he needed it right now.

He moved the two of them back until Nora's back him the brick wall of the church. She let out a soft mewl as his mouth moved to her neck, licking and sucking at the soft flesh there. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

Hancock felt his cock getting stiff inside his trousers. He pressed the full length of his body against Nora, making sure that she felt his pulsating desire against the inside of her thigh. She let out a moan as he bit down on the soft skin at the base of her neck. "John…"

He came back up and kissed her again, their tongues entangled as his fingers went to work undoing the fly of her pants. His rough hands met the smooth skin of her stomach and Nora felt a bolt of electricity course through her system. She'd had many nights alone with Hancock in another room with her own hand making the same journey as his was at this very moment.

His hand traveled further down until it reached its destination. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"So wet for me already," he purred, his long, calloused fingers drawing deft circles around her clit. Her eyelids fluttered.

"John," she breathed. "Do you really want to do this here?" He added more pressure. Her words got caught in her throat. "What if people see us?"

"Let 'em watch," he growled, slipping two fingers inside of her soft core without any warning. She let out a yelp and covered her mouth. "Don't be afraid to be loud, doll." He began pumping his fingers in and out of her, each time getting closer and closer to his intended target. "I want the entire Commonwealth to know that you're mine."

His fingers were making quick work of her as they pumped in and out at a brutal pace. Her eyes rolled back as he hit her g-spot and she had to bite down on the lapel of his red coat to keep herself from screaming as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Hancock smirked. He pulled her pants down to the ground. She stepped out of them in a slight daze. She watched him as he pulled down the zipper on his fly and his enormous textured cock sprang free, a bead of pre-cum glistening on its surface.

Nora stared at it, wide-eyed. It was as thick as a beer can and twice as long.

Hancock dipped his head down. "Don't worry babe," he whispered in her ear. "I'll give you a reason to scream."

Hancock lifted Nora up and hooked her legs around his waist. He had her pinned against the wall of the church, her arms looped around his shoulders as he wet the length of his cock against her dripping core.

His heart was racing in his chest. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was almost sure that it was a dream, until Nora's voice brought him back to reality.

"John," she whimpered, as the head of his cock pressed ever so gently against her opening. "Please. I need you."

He placed a chaste kiss against her lips. "Of the people," he grunted as he pushed the head of his manhood into her, "for the people."

Hancock didn't push himself all the way at once. He dragged it out, giving it to her inch by inch, loving how her face contorted in pleasure as he filled her up. It seemed like every time she thought he was fully sheathed inside her, another inch would come. Her mouth was hanging open as she struggled to control her breathing.

He wasn't doing much better. Going slow was torture—she was so tight, so hot—she had told him before that she had been in cryo for 200 years, and he'd assumed at the time that she hadn't been with anyone since her defrosting. The tightness he'd met when he was finally fully inside was his validation.

Nora was already panting and Hancock hadn't moved an inch. She just needed a second for the universe to adjust, and even then she would need a second more. Finally, she grabbed the sides of Hancock's face and dragged him into a deep kiss. That was his signal to start moving.

His movements were slow at first. He gave slow, strong thrusts, wanting to make sure that Nora was used to his size. Her lips fell away from his and she looked into his eyes, hers half-lidded.

"John," she gasped. "Harder."

That signature grin of his appeared on his face. "Beg me."

She growled and ground down on his dick, eliciting a moan from him. "Come on, John," she nipped at the skin by what was left of his ear. "Fuck me like you mean it."

That was all that Hancock needed. With his hands firmly gripping her ass, he began pounding into Nora, slamming into her harder and harder with every thrust. The texture of taut skin over nearly exposed muscle scraped against her inner walls. It was almost too much to take.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," she moaned, gripping onto his coat for purchase.

"Come on baby," he rasped, punishing her cunt with every movement. "I wanna hear you scream my name. I want this whole fucking place to know who you belong to."

His pace quickened and Nora could feel her insides starting to get warm.

"I've wanted to fuck you for so long, baby," he continued, the sound of his voice egging her on. "Ever since you set foot into Goodneighbour, I've thought about bending you over a table and fucking you until you can't walk. About tasting your pretty little pussy while you scream my name."

"Oh, Hancock, oh _fuck_ ," she whimpered again.

"You gonna come for me, baby?" he removed one hand from her ass and settled it between her legs at her sensitive button. He held his hand there, but he didn't move it. "Say my name."

"John…"

He added a slight amount of pressure, drawing lazy circles with his fingers while his thrusts became more and more brutal.

"Again."

 _"John…"_ A little louder. More pressure. Slightly faster circles.

"Again."

 _"JOHN!"_ Nora screamed as Hancock slipped two fingers inside of her while his cock pummelled her pussy, switching so that his thumb pressed hard against her clit and worked it until he felt her clenching all around him. She screamed his name over and over as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, washing over her and making her legs shake against his lithe body.

The feeling of her clamping down on him was too much to handle. As she let out her release, he let out a low groan of his own, spilling his seed inside of her.

The two of them stayed like that, pinned against the wall with Hancock growing soft inside of her for what felt like an eternity. Sweat dribbled down both their foreheads as they tried to regulate their breathing.

"Are you good to come down?" Hancock asked her between breaths.

She let out half a laugh. "I don't know if my legs are going to be able to function after that."

He pressed a deep kiss against her lips. He barely pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled against his skin, her breath tickling his mouth. "I love you too, John. So fucking much."

Once she was ready, Hancock let her down so they could re-dress and get back on their way. They emerged from the alley to find Deacon standing at the base of the church steps. His sunglasses were still on, but Hancock could tell that behind those lenses, the Smoothskin's eyes were wide as saucers.

Nora was still attempting to fix her hair and clear her throat simultaneously as Hancock sent a pointed look and his signature smirk in Deacon's direction. The message came across just fine. Deacon's face went red and he started muttering something to himself about having to meet someone in a nearby settlement, and he turned and disappeared.

Hancock and Nora kept on walking, a lazy grin etched on both their faces as they continued on together, their fingers intertwined.


End file.
